Hair Trigger
' Hair Trigger "Trigger"' is a Russian-accented earth stallion that is a surviving Jedi Knight of Order 66 & a member of The JKSH. Who later becomes the love interest (later Husband) of Sharon and the Padawan Teacher of Yona. Backstory Hair Trigger is a Russian-Accented Earth Pony, well known for taking out several Sereptist Droid Armies during the Clone Wars. But he is known to be a tad trigger itchy. Trigger was trained in the ways of the Jedi by his father (who was a retired Russian Spetnez Soldier), along with his brother on a small homestead on the Planet of . And they were even trained in Spetnez fighting styles. Then when Trigger was in his early adult age, the Clone Wars was started. In which Trigger, and his Brother received their own Clone Battalions. Trigger's mostly consisted of ARC Troopers armed with heavy weapons. The Clones of the Battalion always looked forward to working with Trigger as they knew with him using his Russian Minigun, they would always guarantee a winning move. Then was Order 66 was foreshadowed, Trigger's Clones decided to remove their inhabiter chips, to avoid risking something going wrong with it. Then when Order 66 was issued, Trigger's Clones disobeyed the command and helped him fight off many of the turned Clones that tried to kill their general, but this would strike a Crippling blow his Battalion. With what little troopers were left, Trigger had them stay with his Brother and Father at his home, while he would mislead the other turned clones that tried to get him. Eventually coming to the Moon of . Where he meets the other members of the JKSH. Joining them in their cause. Bio Years later, some new individuals came onto the Moon, but Trigger mistook them for Stormtroopers and opened fire on them with his minigun. Until Trench ordered him to stop firing Personality Hair Trigger is very strict and low spoken. But he is very loyal to anyone he works with, including his Clones from the Clone Wars, as anytime a man had fallen Trigger would defend them until the Medic would get to them. Trigger is very smart thinking as he using his Father's style fo Spetnez training to help out in many situations. But sometimes he thinks the best way to solve some stubborn engines is just to give it a good whacking with a monkey wrench. Trigger is also very interested in Astronomy as his great Grandfather was a Cosmonaut, when he went to college he took an Astronomy Class, Mechanics, and Welding Class, so he could be prepared if he had to travel in Space. But when it comes to using Heavy Weapons, Trigger has a bit of an itchy trigger hoof. Then after the Clone Wars, Trigger knew that he would be a big target for the Galactic Empire since he had one of the best winning streaks of the Clone Wars, so he let himself be chased to save his remaining Clones, Father, and Brother from being murdered. Then when joining the JKSH, he gained himself some new comrades. But when The Daring Dragon Riders and their allies came to their Base, Trigger fell for Princess Sharon. Appearance Hair Trigger is a dark brown earth pony with a dark gray mane, with a firing Minigun for a cutie mark. Who wears a tan tactical vest, with tan belt and tan holster for his Revolver and is often seen carrying a dark green pack on his back for ammo for his GshG minigun. And has light forest green eyes. And when walking, he will be using a walking stick (which his own Lightsaber is disguised as part of it.) Main Weaponry * Handheld GShG-7.62 machine gun * Russian Nagant model 1895 Revolver * Green Double-ended, folding lightsaber (disguised as a walking stick) Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ponies Category:Equines Category:Russian-Accented Characters Category:JKSH Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Boyfriends Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Strong Characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Selfless Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Husbands